Bullshit For Destiny! I Can Change It
by Cappuccino 'Kappu san
Summary: Di malam yang sunyi dan langit yang di taburi bintang dan bulan. Draco dan Harry menyatukan diri penuh cinta. Hingga esok mereka harus berpisah. Draco tak diam. Dia akan mengubah takdir. Bullshit For Destiny! DraRry


Angin semilir menerpa sebuah pohon yang besar dan terbilang tua, membuat beberapa helai daun gugur dan berjatuhan di bawahnya. Udara juga cukup dingin, terbukti dari mampunya membuat setiap orang bergidik dingin. Namun jika kalian berpikir ini musim gugur, maka kalian salah. Bukankah daun gugur di terpa angin tidak hanya di musim gugur saja bukan? Lalu dinginya udara bukanya hanya karena musim dingin atau musim gugur saja kan? Jika kalian mengerti kalian boleh kembali memperhatikan pohon yang tadi. Saat ini waktu masih menunjukan subuh tepatnya pukul 06.00, pantas saja udara masih dingin. Hm, sepertinya datangnya angin semilir kembali membuat beberapa helai daun jatuh kembali, dan kali ini terdapat satu daun yang tidak jatuh ke bawah pohon, tidak mengikuti kawan yang lainya. Daun hijau yang sedikit robek di bagian kanan atas itu terbang terbawa angin. Daun itu terus terbang sembari meliuk-liuk terbawa angin yang halus. Daun itu melewati perkotaan, pertokoan, ke gang-gang sempit, lalu terbang melewati atap-atap rumah, hingga tiba-tiba angin yang menerpa daun itu berhenti secara tiba-tiba dan otomatis daun yang sedang terbang di atap itu jatuh dengan mendayu-dayu, kekanan dan kekiri lalu berputar. Hingga daun itu akhirnya jatuh di sebuah halaman yang sangat tertata rapi dan bisa di bilang indah. Jika kalian mendongkak, kalian bisa melihat rumah yang cukup besar di hadapan kalian, tak kalah dengan halamanya yang tertata rapi. Rumah itu dikelilingi pagar kayu yang di cat berwarna putih, tak mewah memang layaknya rumah dan halaman, tapi tetap saja pagar itu membuat rumah tampak cantik. Apa kalian menyadari apa yang kurang dari rumah tersebut? Tidak? Sayang sekali, akan tetapi tenang saja karena aku akan menjelaskanya. Kekurangan dari rumah ini adalah-

TIN TIN

Sebuah tiga Bus yang besar berhenti dan berjejer di depan rumah yang baru saja kita bahas tadi. Supir-supir yang menyetir tadi keluar dan berjalan untuk membuka apa yang di bawa oleh Bus itu, setelah supir-supir membuka bagasi atau apalah itu, tiba-tiba keluar orang yang di setiap Busnya berisi sepuluh orang. Dengan bergotong-royong mereka mengeluarkan barang-barang yang di bawa bus contohnya saja sofa, televisi, kulkas dan lain-lain yang jelas barang itu semua merek terkenal dan berkesan mewah. Apa kalian sedang berpikiran sama denganku? Ya sepertinya akan ada tetangga baru dan tetangga baru tersebut tinggal di rumah indah ini. Apa kalian penasaran siapa orang yang menempati rumah indah ini? Tapi sepertinya orang yang kita cari datang dengan mengendarai sebuah mobil Ferrari berwarna hitam elegan. Wow, tampaknya tetangga baru kita ini sangat kaya, pantas bisa membeli rumah indah ini. Pintu mobil mewah itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang laki-laki paruh baya berambut pirang pelatina panjang tergerai. Laki-laki paruh baya itu memundurkan langkahnya untuk sekali langkah dan mempersilahkan seorang wanita paruh baya yang cantik untuk keluar dari mobil setelah di bukakanya. Wanita itu tersenyum manis kepada sang suami. Wanita itu keluar dan mundur lalu mengetuk kaca mobil yang berada di belakang joki mobil, mengisyaratkan seseorang untuk keluar karena tujuan sudah sampai. Seseorang yang berada di dalam mengangguk mengerti dan membuka pintu mobil. Sang ibu tersenyum lembut melihat anak semata wayangnya keluar dan sedang menunjukan senyum manisnya. Wanita bersurai hitam itu menggandeng tangan anaknya yang berumur sepuluh tahun dan berjalan masuk kerumah sebelum menatap suaminya untuk mengisyaratkan berjalan. Mereka bertiga berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, memperhatikan setiap inci rumah yang mereka akan tinggal nanti. Dari semua penjelasan di atas kalian pasti tahu siapa mereka bukan? Keluarga Malfoy, ya! Keluarga yang sangat terkenal karena perusahanya yang maju hingga menggebrak dunia Internasional dan lagi keluarga Malfoy adalah bangsawan murni. Untuk itu orang-orang sangat memuja dan menyegani keluarga Malfoy. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa mereka tinggal di tempat ini karena mereka ingin hidup di tempat yang segar, memang yang mereka tinggal ini juga berada di kota akan tetapi tempat ini atau perumahan elit ini sangatlah bersih, sehat dan terjaga kualitasnya, karena hal itu mereka mau tinggal di tempat ini.

.

.

**Di tempat lain**

**.**

Seorang bocah berumur delapan tahun menatap intens rumah di sebelahnya yang akan di tempati oleh orang baru, setelah rumah di sebelahnya itu kosong selama setahun penuh tentunya. Bocah bersurai cokelat berantakan dan berkaca mata bulat menatap tiga orang yang tengah berjalan menuju rumah mereka lewat jendela kayu miliknya. Dua bola mata yang beririskan hijau emerald itu mengalihkan pandanganya pada seorang anak laki-laki yang dia pikir lebih tua darinya. Bocah itu terus memperhatikan anak laki-laki yang berambut pirang platina yang sedari tadi berbicara dengan sang ibu. Namun secara tidak sengaja anak berambut pirang platina itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan secara otimatis iris emerald bertemu dengan iris abu-abu silver. Bocah berambut cokelat berantakan mengedipkan matanya dengan polos tiga kali saat dia berpandangan dengan anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi dia perhatikan. Pikiran mereka kosong, tatap saling tatap saja yang mereka lakukan. Hingga suara seorang wanita menginstrupsi kegiatan mereka. Bocah berambut cokelat berantakan tersentak saat anak laki-laki bersurai pirang platina melepaskan kontak mata mereka secara tiba-tiba dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah sang ibu. Karena di buat kaget anak laki-laki bersurai cokelat itu bersembunyi di balik gorden putih, walau sang anak laki-laki bersurai cokelat itu masih sesekali mengintip dengan takut-takut.

Narcissa mengernyitkan dahi dan menatap arah pandang anaknya tadi "Apa yang kau pandang 'Dray? " Tanya Narcissa yang sudah menatap anaknya saat tadi tak menemukan apa-apa.

Anak yang di panggil Dray atau Draco menatap dan tersenyum manis kepada sang Ibu "Tidak ada apa-apa Mom." Ucap Draco. Narcissa yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum maklum dan menatap kearah depan kembali. Sedangkan Draco kembali menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan menatap jendela kayu yang tadi terdapat seorang anak laki-laki bermata hijau indah dan sekarang menghilang. Draco tak mengenal siapa sosok anak laki-laki itu, namun yang pasti Draco Malfoy terpesona dengan anak laki-laki itu.

Dan semoga mereka akan bertemu kembali...

* * *

_**Disclaimber Harry Potter: JK Rowling**_

_**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**_

_**Rate: M**_

_**Pair: DRARRY**_

_**Warning: Boy x Boy, Lime, Lemon, maybe OOC, AU**_

* * *

_**Authore Note:**_

_**Ehem-ehem fict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah Gay Short Film di Youtube, dan Kappu bersumpah bahwa Kappu lupa apa judul film tersebut. Beberapa hari ini Kappu selalu dan ketagihan nonton video youtube Gay yang pendek maupun panjang, lalu maupun yang bergenre Sho ai dan yang ada lemonanya. Kappu ngaku kalo Kappu mesum tapi hanya buat GAY (YAOI) *Smirk*. Oh iya Kappu nonton versi manusia asli, lagi malas yang berbentuk Anime =="! Kappu buat fict kayak gini terinspirasi film Gay yang pendek dan bergenre Angst, Sho ai dan Incest mungkin! Hiks Kappu nangis ngeliat filmnya! Walau pendek tapi kesanya mendalam banget! Apalagi Ukenya masih berumur 14 atau 15 dan manis banget, lentik bulu matanya lalu Semenya mungkin 17 atau 18 dan badanya wow sexy brooo orang bule *Plak* gak terlalu profesional tapi perutnya rata dan sedikit berbentuk lah~ Dari apa yang Kappu tonton kayaknya mereka kakak-beradik bisa di bilang kakaknya itu brother complex deh tapi Astojim! Kappu ingat judulnya! *Sumpah tiba-tiba teringat gara-gara ngengingat Itachi yang selalu Brother Complex* Judulnya kalo gak salah ya "Brotherly" nah yang merasa belum, tonton deh! Di situ Kakanya selalu gendong adiknya a la Bridal! Membuat Kappu teriak teriak girang liatnya dan lagi semenya aja bukai baju si Uke terus...terus *Nympal idung* terus mereka tidur sekasur! Thehehe ada yang merasa pernah nonton? Keren kan?*gosok-sosok hidung***_

_**Kappu pingin banget Publish fict ini! Tapi modem kuotanya habis gara-gara Kappu nonton Youtube terus hingga berjam-jam mulai dari subuh jam 4 sampai 10 atau jam 1 siang, ya jadinya cepat habis deh *Nyengir* Itu nah, Kappu lagi kecantol Film Justin and Brian yang sampai episode 88 wow sangkin senengnya Kappu Cuma butuh waktu 3 atau 4 hari menghabisi tuh Film *Nepuk-nepuk dada* Wih Limenya banyaaakkk banget di situ *0*d bikin Kappu melotot! Di episode pertama aja udah bercinta mereka pas baru aja bertemu di Gay bar! Tapi Film itu gak terlalu vulgar! Cuma mereka ciuman HOT aja terus langsung Di tempat tidur dengan telanjang udah deh =w=" tapi itu aja udah membuat hati Kappu sangat senang! Sangking senangnya kappuremas dada Kappu! tapi Maaf jika Kappu jelasinya gak jelas! Kappu bingung jelasinya, lebih baik kalian nonton deh! Karena Kappu Fujoshinya tingkat dewa dewi Kappu senyum-senyum sendiri pas bayangi Film itu sambil ngetik ini! Hohoho Kappu langsung download foto Brian and Justin di Google dan di jadiin wallpaper Hape Kappu! Wkwkwk Hape Kappu, Kappu tinggal di beranda rumah sebentar! Pas baru datang pacar kakak ku ngeliat itu! "Astagfirullah beh! " Ya pacar Kakakku langsung kaget dan dia udah tahu kalo Kappu suka boy x boy jadi dia Cuma kaget sebentar. Awalnya dulu dia pas tau gitu di kiranya kalo Kappu itu Lesbie, pacar kakak aku itu langsung beri tahu Kappu kalo di jalan xxx banyak cewek belok dek! Lah? Kakak cewek Kappu jelasin kalo Kappu itu Cuma suka cowok x cowok! Pacar kakaku langsung speachlees! XDDD**_

_**Kali ini Kappu lagi sedang proses mau namatin Film Takumi kun! Dan Kappu akan nonton di warnet setelah pulang sekolah! Sekalian publish Fict ini!**_

_**Oh iya, Kappu berharap jika ada kesamaan alur ceritanya mohon di maklumi, tapi Kappu janji fict ini akan sangat... sangat... sangat berbeda dengan Film Gay tersebut. Oh ya, Kappu baru di Fandom sini jadi jika ada kesalahan nama dari tokoh-tokoh atau hal yang berbau Typo tolong Kappu mohon untuk memberitahukanya.**_

_**Kritik, saran dan memberi semangat kalian sangat di butuhkan disini dan lagi yang memFavorit dan memFollow terima kasih...**_

_**Semoga menikmati Readers**_

* * *

Harry Potter, seorang anak laki-laki berumur delapan tahun. Bersurai cokelat berantakan, berkacamata bulat namun di balik kaca minus itu terdapat iris hijau emerald yang memukau dan indah yang di wariskan oleh sang Ibu. Tidak memiliki orang tua di karenakan tragedi kecelakan yang menimpa sang orang tua. Di titipkan di tempat Bibi dan Pamanya yang sangat kejam kepadanya walau Harry sama sekali belum mengerti perlakuan kejam sang bibi dan pamanya di karenakan masih polos. Memiliki sebuah penyakit yang tidak di ketahui oleh Bibi dan Pamanya yaitu terkadang Harry merasa kakinya tidak bisa di gerakan layaknya lumpuh namun terkadang bisa. Penyakit itu hanya sebatas kedua kaki tidak sampai keseluruh tubuh, dan Harry bersyukur karena itu. Harry yang masih di bawah umur hanya bisa diam saja karena sama sekali tak tahu apa yang di alaminya. Lagipula jika Harry memberitahunya ke Bibi dan Pamanya mereka sama sekali tak percaya dan tak akan peduli.

Di balik jendela kayu yang bercat biru itu sosok Harry terpampang, jari-jari kecil Harry menyibak sedikit gorden putih dan mengintip kearah depan menggunakan mata kananya yang mata kirinya menyipit, mencari objek utamanya tadi. Namun sayang sang objek itu tak ada lagi. Harry termenung, ia berpikir merasa dia ingin sekali berkenalan dengan anak laki-laki tadi, selama delapan tahun Harry tidak pernah memiliki namanya ikatan pertemanan karena selama delapan tahun ini Harry selalu di kurung di rumah layaknya putri Rapunzel, entah kenapa Harry sendiri tak tahu dikarenakan masih polos walau sesekali Ia di suruh bibinya untuk memotong rumput yang terkadang memanjang dan menjadi rumput liar di halaman depan maupun belakang. Tiba-tiba sebuah pernyataan berputar-putar di otak Harry 'Apa aku akan bertemu denganya lagi? ' Tanya Harry kecil dengan kepala menunduk. Jari-jari kecilnya bertautan dan saling bergesekan. Merasa ragu dengan pemikiranya tadi.

"Hei anak bodoh! "

Harry tersentak dan mendongkak keatas saat merasakan ada yang memanggilnya, di lihatnya Bibi Petuinanya sedang berdiri dihadapanya dengan memasang wajah garang. Alis Harry bertautan takut di marahi atau di pukuli. Dengan pelan dan ragu Harry mengeluarkan suara seraknya dengan kecil "Ya? A-ada apa Bi? " Tanya Harry dengan menatap wajah garang Petuina dengan takut-takut. Petuina mengalihkan tatapanya dari Harry dan sedikit mengintip keluar dari celah gordenya. Petuina mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Harry lalu kembali mengintip di celah gorden. Mata Petuina teralih oleh sebuah mobil Ferrari dan Petuina menemukan mobil itu terdapat tanda kepemilikan keluarga Malfoy. Petuina langsung menatap Harry "Kau anak sialan! Buat kue untuk tetangga baru disana! Setelah selesai kau harus memberikanya kesana dan bilang jika ini dariku mengerti?! " Jelas Petuina mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Harry dan menatap tajam mata Harry. Harry menundukan kepalanya dan mengangguk mengerti, tak mau di marahi dan menatap mata berkilat Petuina, segera saja Harry berjalan menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Petuina yang menatap intens Harry dari belakang.

.

.

.

Harry menatap kue brownisnya dengan mata berbinar. 'Akhirnya jadi juga. ' Batin Harry senang karena usahanya selama dua jam lalu membuahkan hasil. Peluh keringat mengucur deras dari dahi Harry, tangan Harry sedari tadi tak berhenti-hentinya mengelap keringat tersebut. Sebenarnya Harry sudah lihai memasak dikarenakan Bibinya memaksanya belajar memasak saat umurnya enam tahun, setelah Harry bisa, Bibinya menyuruhnya untuk memasakan makan malam, makan siang maupun sarapan pagi. Jujur Harry merasa lelah karena setiap hari Harry makanya tidak menentu, terkadang dua, terkadang juga sekali, Tergantung suasana hati Bibinya dan mungkin fakta itu yang membuat pertumbuhan Harry melambat dan menjadikan dirinya harus memiliki tubuh yang kecil. Untung saja selama ini Harry tidak pernah tidak makan sekalipun dalam sehari, mungkin karena Tuhan baik padanya, itulah yang Harry pikirkan. Harry menaruh browniesnya dimeja makan, tentu saja Harry sudah memotongnya dalam bentuk persegi panjang dan di taruhnya di sebuah piring yang cantik. Harry tersenyum bangga pada karyanya lalu menatap dirinya yang berkeringat karena letih. Harry menggelengkan kepalanya saat berpikir tidak mungkin kan jika dia mau datang kerumah orang dalam kondisi seperti ini? Lagipula ini sudah siang hari. Harry menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri mencari penutup makanan, takut browniesnya mendingin atau terkena hal-hal yang tak menyenangkan. Setelah selesai Harry berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

'Semoga sepupunya yang gendut Dudley itu tak memakan kuenya. ' Pikir Harry berdoa sembari berjalan.

* * *

Draco Malfoy membaca buku di tanganya dengan wajah serius. Dahi Draco mengerut saat sedikit kesulitan dalam buku pelajaranya ini, namun selang beberapa detik alis yang mulanya bertautan kini menjadi tampak bahagia, senang pada akhirnya menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan dari sang buku. Draco yang sedang berbaring di kamar barunya ini menyipitkan matanya saat mendapati tulisan 'Emerald' di buku ilmu pengetahuanya. Jangan kalian pikir jika seorang Draco Malfoy tak tahu apa itu 'Emerald' ya. Yeah, intinya Eemerald adalah warna hijau walau hijaunya 'Emerald' ini tampak lebih mengkilau, mendalam dan lebih menarik. Warna itulah yang mengingatkan Draco kepada seorang anak laki-laki yang sempat menghipnotis Draco. Draco tiba-tiba meremas dadanya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba dada Draco seperti di sengat lalu seperti ada kembang api yang meletus secara bersamaan saat mengingat anak itu apalagi bola matanya. Draco telah melupakan bukunya dan mulai mendudukan dirinya. Dengan tangan terlipat kedada Draco memejamkan matanya mencoba melupakan anak yang terus terngiang-ngiang di pikiranya.

Draco menghela nafas berat "Hah, seandainya aku bertemu denganya lagi. " Lirih Draco dengan wajah yang sedih. Jujur saja untuk pertama kalinya Draco merasakan perasaan ini. Draco sungguh-sungguh penasaran. Namun tiba-tiba telinga Draco menegang saat kamar pintunya terbuka dan mendapati Ibunya tengan tersenyum padanya. Mau tak mau bibir Draco tiba-tiba berkedut untuk tersenyum dengan sendirinya saat melihat wajah sang Ibunya. Draco turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan mendekati Ibunya "Ada apa Mom? " Tanya Draco dengan bingung. Narcissa tersenyum melihat anaknya yang sedang menampilkan wajah bingungnya, dengan lembut Narcissa mengacak rambut pirang platina anaknya "Saatnya makan siang 'Dray. " Ujar Narcissa. Mendengar itu Draco mengangguk dan berjalan beriringan dengan Ibunya menuju tempat sarapan mereka. Dan Draco baru menyadari jika perutnya sudah memberontak minta di sisi.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai Draco segera di suguhi oleh sebuah makanan sandwitch yang bisa Draco lihat isinya terdiri dari keju kotak, daun bombay, paprika merah, selada, tomat dan mayones. Draco meneguk ludahnya, memang sedari tadi pagi Draco sudah menahan laparnya saat berangkat, dengan perlahan Draco duduk di sebelah Ayahnya yang sedang membaca entah apa itu Draco tak peduli karena perutnya sudah sangat lapar. Mata Draco menatap intens sarapan siangnya, layaknya predator, sedangkan Narcissa yang melihat itu tersenyum kecil "'Dray, berdoa dahulu. " Ucap Narcissa mengelus rambut Draco yang tengah cemberut, pasalnya saja Draco tadi baru saja hendak memakan potongan sandwitchnya namun Ibunya sudah menghentikanya. Draco menggeram "Tapi aku lapar Mom. " Rengek Draco dengan menatap memelas Ibunya "Berdoa sebentar saja 'Dray dan Lucius berhentilah membaca itu dan segera berdoa bersama! " Seru Narcissa menatap Lucius yang membalas dengan menatap wajah istrinya dengan datar, walau begitu Lucius menurut dan tanganya sudah bersiap-siap berdoa. Narcissa tersenyum puas "Baiklah kau yang memimpin 'Dray. " Draco tak membantah karena perutnya benar-benar menggila disana. Tangan Draco mulai bersiap-siap namun sebelum itu Draco mengambil nafas dan mulai memejamkan matanya di ikuti Narcissa dan Lucius "Tuhan, berkatilah makanan ini dan berikanlah makanan ini manfaat lalu berkatilah orang yang membuat makanan ini maupun pembuat bahan-bahanya. Amin. " Semua yang ada disana langsung memegang sendok dan pisau makanya sedangkan dengan tatapan predator Draco memotong kembali sandwitchnya dan hendak di masukan kemulutnya namun-

TING TONG TING TONG

Draco melirik jalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Draco menaruh alat peralatan makanya dengan kasar dan menjatuhkan kepalanya lalu meremas rambutnya secara frustasi "Akkkhhh, kapan aku bisa makan! " Seru Draco tak melihat wajah Narcissa yang tersenyum geli akan tingkah kekanakan Draco sedangkan Lucius hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Karena di selubungi frustasi dengan kasar Draco berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu 'Siapa yang berani menganggunya di saat seperti ini.' pikir Draco dengan sinis. Narcissa yang melihat anaknya emosi menyusul Draco takut anaknya akan memarahi orang yang menekan bel tadi. Tinggalah Lucius yang memutar bola matanya dengan bosan lalu kembali membaca koranya dari pada menganggur pikir Lucius.

.

.

.

Draco membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kasar dan berteriak "APA HAH?! " Seseorang yang menekan bel berbalik dan sedikit memandang takut dan kaget sosok di depanya. Awalnya Draco sedikit bingung saat menolehkan kepala kekiri dan kekanan tak mendapati seseorang namun saat melihat kebawah nafas Draco tiba-tiba tercekat. Anak itu...anak yang membuat Draco terpana kini ada di hadapanya dengan memandangnya sedikit takut. Harry yang di hadapan Draco sedikit menundukan kepalanya karena di sambut Draco dengan teriakan emosi. Namun saat mengingat dirinya sedang memiliki sebuah misi oleh Bibi Petuinanya, dengan enggan Harry mendongkak dan Harry terkesip saat tahu siapa orang di hadapanya. Draco sedikit membungkukan kepalanya dan menatap intens bola mata Harry. Tangan kanan Draco meremas dadanya yang tiba-tiba seperti disengat, tidak sakit namun sangat menggelitik malah, entah apa itu Draco tak memikirkan hal itu karena terpaku oleh iris mata Harry dan peraasaan yang muncul. Sedangkan Harry hanya mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dengan polos. Harry baru tahu jika orang di depanya sangatlah tampan. Jangan kalian pikir Harry akan jatuh cinta. Well, mengingat umur Harry yang terbilang di bawah umur dan yang artinya belum mengerti cinta ini Harry bukanya merasakan namanya jatuh cinta namun kagum karena baru pertama kalinya Harry melihat wajah orang menarik seperti ini. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam. Sunyi lebih memimpin disini ketimbang suara yang seharusnya menggelegar akan kemarahan Draco. Narcissa yang meilhat anaknya di depan pintu dengan tubuh tak bergeming, mengerutkan dahi dengan bingung, seharusnya akan ada perang dan akan tetapi ternyata tidak untuk kali ini. Narcissa menepuk pundak Draco dan menatap orang yang ada diluar "'Dray. " Panggil Narcissa dengan suara lembutnya. Namun Draco tak bergeming, seakan sedang melihat suatu hal yang sangat menakjubkan. Mata Narcissa menatap anak di depan rumahnya. Seorang anak laki-laki yang cukup manis, apalagi rambutnya yang sedikit menutupi mata kirinya. Narcissa melihat jika anaknya menatap terus Draco anaknya yang juga membalas tatapan itu. Karena tak mengerti Narcissa membuka percakapan dengan berjongkok di depan anak laki-laki di depanya "Hei Son, ada keperluan apa kemari? " Tanya Narcissa dengan mengelus rambut cokelat berantakan Harry. Harry melepas kontak mata dengan Draco dan menatap Narcissa dengan polos. Sedangkan Draco langsung tersadar dan meneliti setiap inci Harry. Wajah pucat tampan Draco bersemu merah. Draco baru menyadari jika anak di depanya sangatlah terbilang manis.

"Yes Mam? " Tanya Harry dengan wajah polosnya. Sepertiya Harry tak mendengar perkataan Narcissa tadi karena terus menatap Draco. Narcissa menahan tawa gelinya melihat wajah polos Harry. Narcissa menghela nafas sembari tersenyum "Ada keperluan apa kemari Son? " Ulang Narcissa. Harry langsung menunjukan piring yang berisi kuenya "A-ano saya Harry Potter, dan ingin memberi ini. " Jelas Harry. Narcissa langsung tertawa kecil dan mengelus rambut Harry "Siapa yang membuat kue ini Son? dan dimana rumahmu? " Harry baru saja hendak mau memberi tahu jika dia yang membuat namun setelah mengingat perkataan Bibinya Harry langsung bekata "Dari Bibi saya Petuina Mam dan rumah saya ada di sebelah rumah kanan anda. " Narcissa langsung mengalihkan pandanganya dan menatap ke sebelah rumah kananya. Setelah itu Narcissa langsung menatap Harry kembali dan tersenyum ramah "Ah, bilang pada Bibimu terima kasih atas kuenya. " Narcissa langsung mengambil alih kuenya dan memegang piring yang berisi kue brownies cokelat itu. Narcissa menatap kue browniesnya "Wah, sepertinya enak. Mungkin browniesnya bisa jadi makanan penutup ya kan 'Dray? " Narcissa mengerutkan dahi saat tak mendengar jawaban dari sang anak, di tolehkan kepalanya menatap Draco yang berada di belakangnya "'Dray? Sedang melamun apa kamu? " Tanya Narcissa bingung, apalagi setelah melihat wajah merona Draco yang tak biasanya. Draco yang terpaku akan imajinasinya terkesip saat mendengar panggilan Ibunya. Draco langsung menatap Ibunya dengan gelagapan "Y-yeah M-mom? " Tanya Draco dengan gugup. Draco mengutuk dirinya yang melakukan hal yang tidak Malfoy sekali tadi. Narcissa menghela nafas, sesekali Narcissa menatap Harry dan memberikan senyuman 'Harap maklumi' lalu menatap Draco lagi "Apa yang kau sedang pikirkan 'Dray? " Ulang Narcissa menggenggam tangan kanan Draco "Tidak ada yang aku pikirkan sekarang Mom." Balas Draco dengan gelengan kepala. Narcissa tahu jika Draco sedang berbohong, namun mengingat ada tamu Narcissa tak meneruskanya, biasaya Narcissa bisa berjam-jam menanyai Draco hingga Draco mau berkata jujur padanya "Okey Son. Apa kau mau ikut makan siang bersama kami? " Tawar Narcissa menatap Harry "Tidak terima kasih. Tapi saya masih ada pekerjaan Mam. " Tolak Harry dengan membungkukan badanaya sedikit. Jelas terlihat jika Narcissa kecewa karena penolakan tadi, pasalnya saja Narcissa ingin mengenal anak di depanya lebih dalam. Nracissa menghela nafas "Sayang sekali tapi baiklah. Terima kasih atas kuenya sekali lagi. " Ucap Narcissa tersenyum manis. Harry mengangguk "Your welcome Mam, saya permisi. " Pamit Harry yang berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Narcissa menghembuskan nafasnya "Sampai jumpa lagi Son! Kapan-kapan datang kerumah ya! " Seru Narcissa sembari melambai-lambai kearah Harry. Harry tersenyum manis dan membalas lambaian lalu masuk kerumah. Tak melihat Draco merona kembali melihat senyum manis Harry untuk pertama kalinya.

Narcissa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan lalu menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Draco "Jadi makan siang? " Tanya Narcissa memberi tatapan jahil kepada Draco. Draco memberi tatapan blank sembari memegang perutnya "Y-yeah tentu. " Setelah itu mereka pergi kembali.

Sepertinya Narcissa tahu penyebab Draco melamun dan bersemu karena...

Ikatan batin Ibu dan anak mungkin...

* * *

Pukul 07.00 malam. Kaki-kaki kecil berkulit tan itu melangkah dengan terburu-buru, dengan nafas yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan 'Hosh..Hosh..' itu berjalan menuju halaman belakang rumah. Kedua tangan kecilnya sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya mengelap keringat yang menetes dari dahi. Mata yang beririskan emerald hijau itu tak mau berhenti-hentinya menatap intens setiap inci ruangan yang di tempatinya, kekanan, kekiri, keatas dan kebawah. Terus-terus dan terus sembari berjalan di setiap sudut ruangan. Tangan yang sedari tadi mengelap keringat tak mau kalah sibuknya, dengan sibuknya tangan kecil berkulit pucat itu terus mengobrak-abrik tempat yang tertangkap oleh radar matanya. Tak peduli jika dia mendapati hewan-hewan asing yang menjijikan di tempat pencarianya tersebut. Jika begitu anak itu akan tak menghiraukan hewan itu dengan seakan angin lalu. Anak laki-laki bersurai cokelat itu menghembuskan nafasnya lega saat akhirnya menemukan benda yang di carinya sedari tadi. Mesin pemotong rumput. Harry Potter adalah anak yang sejak tadi berkasak-kusuk mencari benda yang bernama mesin pemotong ruput di malah hari. Jika kalan berpikir Harry tidak waras, maka kalian benar tapi yang membuat seorang anak berumur delapan tahun melakukan hal yang tidak waras adalah Bibinya Petuina. Ya kali ini Bibinya Harry menyuruh Harry memotong rumput di halaman belakang rumah. Sebenarnya Harry juga bersalah karena dia lupa jika tadi sore tepatnya jam 04.00 Bibinya menyuruhnya untuk memotong rumput. Saat itu Harry menganggap itu adalah masalah sepele pasalnya Paman, Bibi maupun Dudley pergi jalan-jalan dan pulang malam hari. Jadi Harry lebih memilih tidur sejenak di kamar dan menomor duakan pekerjaan yang di berikan Bibinya, mungkin karena Merlin sedang cuti. Kali ini Harry di bangunkan Pamanya dengan di siram air yang untungnya saja air biasa. Saat itu Harry dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Paman maupun Bibinya. Hingga disinilah Harry, di halaman belakang rumahnya. Berusaha memotong rumput yang cukup panjang ini seorang diri.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah selesai. " Ucap Draco yang sedang mengelap bibirnya menggunakan serbet bersih putih di sebelah piringnya, setelah itu Draco berdiri dari kursinya dan berajalan menuju kamarnya. Narcissa yang sedang memakan potongan terakhir makananya menatap anaknya "'Dray kau tak mau mencoba makanan penutup? " Tanya Narcissa. Draco membalikan badanya dan menatap Ibunya "Tidak untuk malam ini Mom. Aku ingin menyiapkan keperluanku di sekolah baru besok. " Jelas Draco dengan gelengan kepala. Narcissa mengelap mulunya dengan serbet dan menganggukan kepalanya mengerti "Oh, baiklah. Dan jangan tidur malam-malam sweet, tidak baik untuk kesehatan. " Ujar Narcissa mendatangi Draco dan mengecup dahi Draco. Draco memutar bola matanya bosan "Moooom! Aku sudah besar! " Seru Draco menghentakan kaki dan melipat kedua tanganya di depan dada. Narcissa tertawa kecil "Seterah kau saja 'Dray. " Ucap Narcissa dengan senyum meremehkan. Draco menggeram, percuma bertengkar dengan Ibunya yang sangat lihai membuat orang kesal ini. Draco lebih memilih berbalik dan melanjutkan berjalanya. Meninggalkan Narcissa yang menahan tawanya dengan menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tanganya.

Namun setelah Draco pergi tiba-tiba "Uhuk! Uhuk! " Lucius yang sedang fokus dengan bukunya langsung menatap Istrinya. Dengan wajah panik Lucius mendekati Istrinya dan memeluknya "Narcissa! Kau..Kau tak apa? " Tanya Lucius mengelus kepala Narcissa.

Narcissa yang masih batuk-batuk yang tak biasa itu berusaha tersenyum "Uhukk! Hah...hah...A-aku tak apa Lucius. " Balas Narcissa yang sepertinya batuk tidak biasanya ini berhenti. Lucius menghembuskan nafasnya saat batuk Istrinya sudah berhenti. Lucius menatap kursi makan di sebelahnya lalu di ambilnya dan Lucius membopong tubuh lemas Narcissa untuk duduk di kursi tersebut.

Lucius menatap iba Istrinya "Apa kau kambuh lagi? " Tanya Lucius.

Narcissa menggam tangan Lucius dengan erat "Y-ya, sepertinya. " Balas Narcissa. Lucius memejamkan matanya dan membalas remasan genggaman Narcissa "Seharunya kau istirahat saja. " Jelas Lucius menatap penuh kasih sayang Istrinya. Narcissa tersenyum lembut dan menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak bisa, tapi apa Draco tadi melihat kejadian ini Lucius? " Lucius menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya "Sepertinya tidak. " Narcissa membuang nafas lega "Syukurlah, jika Draco tahu aku tak tahu selanjutnya. "

"Ya kau juga. Sebaiknya kau istirahat Narcissa. "

"Baiklah. "

.

.

.

Harry membuang nafasnya dengan lega unuk beberapa kali. Kepala Harry mendongkak dan menatap langit malam yang di taburi bintang-bintang indah dan cantik. Harry tersenyum senang lalu berpikir jika sekarang pukul 09.00, berarti Harry memotong rumput membutuhkan waktu dua jam. Harry menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, ternyata letih juga jika sudah melihat waktu. Harry mengelap keringat dengan lengan bajunya. Harry baru saja menaruh kembali mesin pemotong rumputnya di gudang dan tak lupa menutupi mesin itu dengan sebuah kain yang lusuh karena tertutupi debu kotor. Harry mengerutkan dahi lalu meringis sakit. Mata Harry yang sedari tadi menatap bintang kini teralihkan dan menatap kebawah atau lebih tepatnya kedua kakinya. Harry merasakan jika jari-jari kakinya seperti tersengat listrik yang tidak berkekuatan tinggi, namun bisa membuat Harry meringis sakit. Harry mendudukan dirinya dan meluruskan kakinya yang Harry bisa rasakan seperti orang kesemutan. Tangan Harry terkepal dan meremas rerumputan disebelah dengan menggunakan kedua tanganya, menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar hingga ke pahanya. Mata Harry terpejam dan peluh keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahi Harry "Tuhan, t-tolong aku. " Lirih Harry yang menahan isakan tangisnya.

Sepertinya penyakit Harry kambuh kembali...

Draco mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya berkali-kali sembari bergumam sesuatu. Bukan karena Draco sedang menghadapi ceramah, saran atau apalah itu hingga membuat seorang Draco mengangguk namun karena saat ini Draco sedang mendengarkan musik dengan menggunakan handsetnya. Untuk itu sedari tadi Draco mengangguk-anggukan kepala sembari bergumam sing a song, mengikuti irama musik. Saat ini Draco sedang menyiapkan pelajaranya yang berada di lemarinya. Jangan kalian berpikir jika Draco seorang bangsawan yang sangat kaya ini seorang anak manja. I told you, memang Draco manja dan itu hanya kepada sang Ibu. Hey! Tidak hanya orang yang berstatus biasa saja yang bisa bermanja-manja, seorang bangsawan pun pasti mau! Jadi yah intinya Draco cukup mandiri di umurnya yang mau beranjak remaja ini dan lagipula Draco tidak mau di ejek anak manja. Oh ya ada sebuah fakta yang mungkin penting untuk kalian. Draco itu sekarang kelas enam, berarti jika di umur tujuh itu pada umumnya anak masih kelas satu sedangkan Draco sudah berumur sepuluh tahun, hmmm...Berarti Draco loncat dua kelas. Karena pada umumnya umur sepuluh tahun itu kelas empat. Jangan kaget akan fakta itu karena ingat dia seorang Malfoy yang artinya memiliki IQ yang di atas rata-rata. Alraight back to the topic.

Tangan pucat kanan Draco baru saja hendak mengambil buku pelajaran Sainsnya namun berhenti saat tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang aneh membuat Draco menghentikan aktifitasnya. Draco yang sejak awal menundukan tubuhnya dan sedari tadi juga sudah melepaskan handsetnya, mendongkakan kepala keatas dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya, mencoba memastikan pendengaranya tadi.

"Akkhh sshh hiks... " Draco memejamkan matanya sembari mengerutkan dahinya. 'Darimana suara itu berasal? ' Pikir Draco.

"Ukkh! Hiks...Akh! " Draco membuka matanya kembali saat menurutnya sudah mendapatkan cukup bukti. Mata Draco langsung menatap Jendela kamarnya. Kaki-kaki Draco berjalan mendekati Jendela mencoba melihat siapa yang membuat seseorang bersuara kesakitan tersebut. Tangan Draco tak juga diam tentunya. Draco membukan jendelanya keatas setelah membuka kuncinya menggunakan kedua kananya. Mata silver Draco yang menyala di tengah kegelapan malam bergerak liar mencari pusat sang suara. Draco menemukan jika suara itu berasal di halaman belakang keluarga anak bermata emerlad. Karena Draco bukan tipe penakut dan malah memiliki tipe yang ingin tahu segalanya ini mulai memanjat Jendela. Draco yang saat ini memakai baju piyama tidur mewah itu menatap kakinya yang akhirnya sudah menginjak tanah. Draco menatap pagar putih di depanya. Draco bersyukur jika pagar di depanya ini tingginya hanya sebawah dadanya, dalam artian tidak panjang. Akibat itu dengan mudahnya Draco melewati pagar tersebut dengan gerakan melompat sempurna setelah mengambil ancang-ancang mundur tadi. Draco berjalan dengan mengendap-endap. Drcao tak mau jika dia di anggap pencuri. Untuk itu Draco memilih mengendap-endap takut membuat tetangganya terbangun dan menangkapnya sebagai pencuri. Draco yang sudah sampai di halaman belakang ini matanya terbelalak melihat seorang anak yang di tengah-tengah halaman sedang duduk meluruskan kakinya. Wajah anak itu pucat dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur deras, sedangkan tanganya terkepal di tanah sembari meremas rumput. Dengan terburu-buru Draco mendekati anak itu. Mata Draco terbelalak untuk kedua kalinya melihat siapa anak di depanya namun karena saat ini sedang darurat Draco tak memikirkanya dan membuangnya jauh-jauh.

Draco berjongkok di samping anak yang di ketahui bernama Harry "Hei! Hei! A-aku telpon ambulans ya?! " Tanya Draco yang sudah mengeluarkan Handphonenya dari kantong piyamanya. Harry masih sibuk dengan rasa sakitnya dan karena itu Harry tak menjawab. Namun Harry lebih memilih menggelengkan kepalanya. Draco langsung di buat tambah panik "Hei! K-kau sedang darurat tahu! " Seru Draco meremas rambutnya. Harry mengatur nafasnya "Hah...hah...Ka-kakak..hah...To-tolong bawa aku ke kamarku hah...hah... " Jelas Harry meremas tangan Draco. Draco menatap Harry dengan ragu "K-kau yakin? " Harry hanya mengagguk. Awalnya Draco bingung bagaimana membawa anak di depanya ini ke kamar anak di depanya ini. Draco menatap tubuh Harry. Draco mengangguk saat mendapati sebuah ide. Tangan Draco memeluk tubuh Harry dan menggendongnya a la bridal style "Untung saja tubuhnya kecil. " Lirih Draco di sela-sela deru nafas cepatnya, lalu berjalan.

.

.

.

Draco menarauh tubuh kecil Harry di sebuah tempat tidur yang bisa di katakan lusuh. Mata Draco terpaku pada sebuah kipas kecil, dengan cepat Draco menyalakan kipas tersebut dan mengarahkanya pada Harry. Draco mengelap keringatnya di dahi. Setelah Draco berjuang manaiki tangga akhirnya Draco sampai di kamar anak di depanya tesebut. Draco mendekati Harry yang sudah tampak tenang karena terkena angin sepoi yang berasal dari kipas di sampingnya "Hey, kau sudah baikan? " Tanya Draco memegang kening Harry. Harry memejamkan matanya lalu menatap Draco "Ya aku sudah lebih baik. Terima kasih atas pertolongan Kakak. " Ucap Harry tersenyum kepada Draco. Draco bersemu, walau Harry wajahnya sedang pucat namun senyum yang terpasang di wajah Harry masih terlihat ke manisanya. Draco mengangguk gugup, lalu Draco menatap tubuh Harry yang di basahi keringat membuat baju Harry melekat ke tubuh Harry. Draco menatap Harry kembali "Errr, dimana lemari bajumu? " Tanya Draco menggaruk dahinya. Harry memiringkan kepalanya "Eh? Untuk apa? "

"Bajumu lengket di tubuh, nanti kamu malah tambah sakit. " Ucap Draco sembari menunjuk tubuh Harry.

Harry menatap tubuhnya, benar juga kata kakak-kakak di depanya. Harry langsung menatap Draco dan menunjuk lemari tua yang berada di sebelahnya. Draco speachlees karena baru sadar jika ada sebuah lemari di sebelah anak di depanya. Dengan pelan Draco mendekati lemari tersebut dan mengobrak-abrik lemari tersebut mencari piyama. Draco mengambil sebuah piyama yang berwarna hijau polos, setelah itu Draco mendekati Harry "Buka bajumu. " Harry membuka bajunya dan mengambil baju yang Draco serahkan baru saja tadi.

Draco dan Harry saling tatap setelah Harry selesai memakai piyamanya. Wajah Draco sedikit canggung di tatap oleh seorang anak dengan wajah polos. Jadi Draco lebih memilih membuka percakapan "Emmhh, siapa namamu? " Tanya Draco menatap wajah Harry. Harry membalas tatapan Draco "Harry Potter. " Balas Harry. Draco menatap tangan Harry yang mengacung di depanya untuk meminta bersalaman "Aku Draco Malfoy. " Ucap Draco menggenggam tangan Harry bersalaman.

Hening

Hening

Hening

Draco mengelus tengkunya "Okey, a-aku permisi mau pulang. Selamat Malam. " Ujar Draco yang mulai mundur untuk keluar kamar Harry. Harry menatap Draco "Kakak tidur sini saja. " Mendengar ucapan polos Harry, Draco terkesip "Eh? A-a-apa boleh? " Tanya Draco gagap. Harry tersenyum manis "Tentu. " Draco mendekati Harry kembali "Tapi aku tidur dimana? " Harry menatap tempat tidurnya "Kita tidur berdua saja. " Draco bersemu malu "H-hah? Tapi ckh! Akh baiklah. " Seru Draco yang sudah menaiki tempat tidur Harry. Padahal Draco sangat senang, mungkin kejadian ini membuatnya bisa berteman dengan Harry. Untuk itu Drcao mau, dan Draco akan pulang kerumah pagi-pagi. Takut sang Ibu kawathir.

"Selamat malam Kakak. "

"Emh... Selamat malam juga. "

* * *

Tuhan sudah mulai menggesekan tintanya di sebuah kertas yang akan menjadi takdir mereka kedepan

Buruk kah takdir mereka?

Indah kah takdir mereka?

Kita dan mereka tidak tahu dan tidak akan pernah tahu takdir kedepan mereka nantinya

Semua itu...

Semua kejadian itu nanti adalah takdir mereka

Semuanya sudah di gariskan oleh sang Tuhan yang maha Esa

Namun hanya merekalah yang bisa mengubah takdir mereka bukan kita!

Kita hanya bisa menyimak kisah mereka sebagai pelajaran nantinya

Mereka!

Mereka! Hanya bisa mengubah takdir mereka dengan kelakuan mereka nantinya!

Tabahkah mereka saat di beri cobaan?

Mudah menyerahkah mereka saat di beri cobaan?

Mengeluh...

Kesal...

Menyesal pada apa yang sudah terjadi...

Marah kepada sang Tuhan...

Itu semua tidak akan membuat takdir berubah

Malah bertambah buruk!

Berdoa...

Saling percaya...

Tabah dan Ikhlas...

Semua itu mungkin bisa mengubah takdir mereka dengan seizin sang Tuhan...

Semua..

Semuanya...

Tergantung pada mereka...

Draco Malfoy dan Harry Potter...

Perjalanan cinta mereka...

Dimulai!

_**...Bersambung**__..._

* * *

_**Authore Note:**_

_**Kritik, saran dan memberi semangat sangat membantu disini. Semoga kalian suka dengan ceritanya...**_

_**Pemberitahuan:**_

_**A-ano yang Harry masak di umur 6 tahun itu bener dan Kappu sendiri juga udah bisa masak saat umur 6 tahun, eittss jangan menganggap Kappu sombong apalagi kalian takjub! =_=" Karena Kappu Cuma bisa masak telur goreng/rebus dan masak mie aja kok /" *Bows N Sweetdrop* Dan Harry bisa masak Brownies sebelumnya sudah membaca buku resepnya ya. Kappu gak menulis di ceritanya karena lupa XD *Jitak***_

_**Thehe... Rumah Harry sama dengan rumah yang ada di Filmnya ya mungkin kalian bayangi aja deh ndiri ^_^ Sedangkan rumah Draco ada di sebelah kiri rumah Harry dan anggaplah rumah Draco yang paling awesome di perumahan tersebut oke ^.~d Rumah Draco bertingkat dua sedangkan Harry juga bertingkat dua! Draco tidur di kamar lantai bawah sedangkan kedua orang tua Draco diatas. Kalo kamar Harry sama di Film kamarnya! Tempat tidur Harry bisa buat 2 orang ya...**_

_**Umur Draco 10 tahun sedangkan Harry 7 tahun di sini namun di chap depan Draco berumur 17 tahun sedangkan Harry 14 tahun. Mungkin di Chap depan ada Lime atau Lemon dan bisa gak ada lemon dan lime di chap depan mungkin menjadikan di Chap 3. Tapi kita lihat ajalah kedepanya...**_

_**Draco saat ini kelas 6. Draco loncat 2 kelas karena yahh kalian tahulah dia p-i-n-t-a-r (Anggaplah begitu tapi biasanya begitukan?) Di sini mungkin kalian menganggap Draco sangat Out Of Caracter kan?emmh...Mungkin salah satunya dia terlihat sangat ramah dan banyak bicara di sini, benar begitu? Heeee maaf! Maaf! *menundukan kepala berulang-ulang* Disini Harry yang tidak banyak bicara ==. Tenang hanya di Chap ini saja kok! **_

_**Kenapa sifat Draco OOC? karena jika Draco dingin atau Draco biasa yang di pakai author-athor lain, akan sangat tidak mungkin menurut Kappu! apa sebabnya Draco harus bersikap Dingin? Tidak mungkinkan jika Draco dingin saat dia memiliki keluarga yang sempurna nan hangat? Lagipula Draco masih beranjak remaja dan sejak kecil sangat di manja Ibunya. Jadi Draco bisa dikategorikan ceria, walau dia terkadang bersikap Malfoy yang dalam artian keras kepala. Tapi jangan kecewa ya! karena Draco Cuma di sini saja cerianya! Di Chap depan atau di Chap 3 Draco akan mempunyai sifat Dingin, Cool dan lain-lain. Asal dan usul sebab Draco berubah akan terjawab di Chap 2 atau 3, kita lihat saja nanti.**_

_**Di chap pertama ini sduah terlihat jika Narcissa mempunnyai sebuah penyakit yang Draco tak tahu, menurut kalian penyakit apa yang cocok buat Narcissa? Yang beda dari pada yang lain lah kalo bisa ^^d Lucius di sini tetap datar seperti Malfoy pada umumnya dan mungkin sedikit berbeda, mungkin saja ya...**_

_**Emmhh Harry juga punya penyakit tapi apa Kappu harus membuat Harry lumpuh nantinya? Gak deh kayaknya soalnya nanti gimana dia Lemonanya dengan Draco? *Gebrak meja* Ya kan? Ya kan? Masah orang lumpuh mau dirape TToTT? Tapi kalau kalian maunya Harry lumpuh ya sudahlah tapi kalau tidak silahkan di jawab di review...**_

_**Oh ya! Kappu mau nanya nih, si Harry mau di buat terlihat lemah dan sangat Uke?**_

_**Atau dia Uke pemberani maksudnya gak gampang mewek?**_

_**Lalu Harry pemberani tapi Innocent? (Polos?) Silahkan di jawab di review dan atau ada yang lainya? O_O**_

_**Dan lagi Ron dipasangkan sama siapa ya? Ron akan hadir di Chap ketiga tapi Hanya terbuka untuk pasangan yaoi/Gay saja loh~ Kappu jadi Fujoshi udah di tingkat dewa dewi! Bukat akut lagi! Jadi gak minat sama straight, nyesek hati Kappu kalau nulis fict straight walaupun baru cuma beberapa kali Kappu baca cerita fict Straight, itupun Cuma jika ceritanya beda dan menurut Kappu menarik dan lagi Cuma di fandom Naruto saja kok Kappu pernah baca fict Straight! Gak pernah yang lainya! . *Puppy eyes* **_

_**Tunggu dulu! Kok malah curcol ya Kappu? o_O hahaha maaf maaf! Lupakan deh diatas tadi wkwkwk tapi Kappu minta maaf jika ada kata-kata yangt membuat kalian tersindir dan marah ya.**_

_**Ada yang mau bertanya? Silahkan review atau kirim PM, Kalo ada pertanyaan insya allah Kappu akan memberitahukanya lewat PM atau di next Chapter!**_

_**Sampai jumpa! Mind review?**_

_**Author: Kappu san**_


End file.
